


Gasoline

by gilligankane



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She strikes a match as she is covering my heart with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

Santana is gasoline, licking at the edges of Brittany’s fingers, tempting her to come just a little closer, lean down just a little further, breath just a little deeper.  
  
She dances, fire against the dull Ohio sky, around Brittany in circles, pulling her back and forth at a steady tempo, like a brushfire through the forest, eating everything – every boy, every serious conversation, every ill-intentioned plan – in her path; like a breeze that feeds the coals and embers, letting the blaze grow higher and higher and higher.  
  
Brittany is the wick of the candle, reaching out for the flames, for Santana, urging her to come closer.  
  
Santana is gasoline and Brittany would light every match just to set them both on fire.


End file.
